Deleted Song 1: I'll Make a Warrior Out of You
Takes place before the Gangreen Gang's flying lessons. (Ace then spoke up, changing the subject) Ace: Anyway, to the point. What’s the training like? Sora: You know how to fight already, right? Ace: Yeah, why? Riku: And you know how to sneak attack enemies, right? Snake: Yesssss, why? Roxas: And you know how to build stuff, right? Arturo: Si, why? Xion: And you know how to act cool, right? Billy: Duh, yeah, why? Blossom: And you know how to make food, right? (Grubber blows a raspberry in question) Sora: Well, we’ll just teach you how to fly. (The Gangreen Gang, realizing what the training really is, got surprised) Gangreen Gang: Fly? Helga: That’s right. Fly. Gerald: (Shrugging) It’s fair enough easy lessons. (Realizing something, Phoebe interrupted) Phoebe: Wait a minute! (The others got confused) Phoebe: The Gangreen Gang deserves actual training instead of just flying lessons. (The Gangreen Gang got shocked) Ace: Seriously?! (He turned to Sora) Ace: Do we really have to go through that? (After thinking it over, Sora gave into Phoebe’s suggestion) Sora: She’s right. Gangreen Gang: (Shocked) WHAT?! (Sora glared at them and crossed his arms) Sora: Don’t “What?!” us! If you’re not gonna accept training, then kiss your chance to get even with the pirates goodbye. (Not wanting to throw that chance out, the Gangreen Gang thought it over and gave in) Gangreen Gang: Fine! Sora: Okay. (He goes over to a quiver full of arrows Buster brought with and after pulling a bow and five arrows out, he turned to the Gangreen Gang) Sora: Any volunteers? (As Sora aimed the five arrows at the Gangreen Gang, they immediately think he is going to shoot the arrows at them, and they, except a confused Billy, backed off. Then, to their relief and Billy’s confusion, Sora fired the five arrows high on top of five separate high poles) Sora: Thanks for volunteering, Billy. Billy: (Confused) Volunteering for what? Sora: On climbing up there and retrieving one arrow from one high pole. (Ace chuckled sarcastically) Ace: (To Sora) Piece of cake! (To Billy) And no, I don’t mean a piece of cake. (Billy sighed in disappointment on what Ace said. Just when Ace went up to one of the poles, Roxas stopped him) Roxas: Hold it! Ace: (Impatiently) Now what?! Roxas: Relax, Ace. Riku: It’s not simple to get your arrow. (Sora then took two heavy gold weights tied to black ribbons and went up to Billy to give them to him) Sora: See these weights? Gangreen Gang: (Nods) Yes. (Sora placed one weight in Billy’s right hand) Sora: This weight represents strength…. (Then he placed the other weight in Billy’s left hand) Sora: And this weight represents discipline. Billy: But I’m not grounded. Sora: I meant discipline as in inner confidence, not punishing someone. Helga: So there you go, Billy. (After handing the other weights to the other Gangreen Gang members, Sora spoke up) Sora: So, with those two representations in those weights, use them both to retrieve your arrow, understand? (Buttercup snickered and whispered to Blossom and Bubbles with a smirk) Buttercup: (Whispering) This should be good. (They giggle quietly. But Arturo heard them and glared at them) Arturo: You think it’s funny, huh? (He looks like at the first pole with the first arrow) Arturo: Well, watch this. (Then, with the weights in his hands, he started climbing the pole to get to the arrow, but suddenly, due to the weights’ heaviness, he started to slowly slide down. He tried to brake himself by using his biting his upper teeth on the pole, but then he zipped down onto his butt really quickly. Snake tried next, but the weights’ heaviness pulled him back from behind and then bump into the pole on his back and then flopped onto his belly on the ground. Billy tried his turn, but the weights made him fall on his butt on the ground, making the pole and everything and everyone else bounce from his butt’s collision to the ground, making him wince upon seeing the bounce. Grubber tried his turn, but failed too. After Ace failed as well, Sora turned to Riku and Roxas in concern) Sora: (Sighs) We got a long way to go with these guys. Riku and Roxas: Yeah. (Sora then grabbed wooden bo sticks and threw them at both their team and the Gangreen Gang. The Gangreen Gang held their bo sticks and got confused) Sora: Let’s get down to business (Riku and Roxas throws ceramic training pots into the air, and much to the Gangreen Gang’s surprise, Sora destroyed the pots with his bo stick) Sora: To defeat the pirates (The Gangreen Gang tried it out, but Billy noticed a spider on Ace’s back and whacked him with the bo stick like a club, crushing the spider. Ace then got mad and started whacking Billy back. Then the Gangreen Gang got into a whacking competition much to the team’s agitation) Riku: Did you come to be weaklings When we asked for you to be strong (Roxas jumped into the fray and broke up the fight, despite Snake accidentally whacking him in the stomach during his part of the song) Roxas: You’re the saddest bunch We’ve ever met But you can bet Before we’re through (Once the fight is broken up, Roxas turned to Ace and Billy in anger and took their bo sticks away) Roxas: Misters, we’ll Make warriors out of you (Then, the Gangreen Gang tried archery by using apples as targets, but they messed up on it too) Sora: Tranquil as a forest But on fire within (Ace tried to cheat on archery by putting an apple on his arrow, but just before he fired, Buttercup tapped his shoulder and realizing he’s caught, smiled nervously as Buttercup glared at him. Then, Sora began training on balancing a bucket of water over his head and with a bo stick, deflecting little pebbles thrown at him) Riku: Once you find your centers You are sure to win (Snake tried his turn, but as the pebbles are thrown at him, he panicked that the bucket on his head flipped over onto his head, spilling water on him, and making him mess up his chance to deflect the pebbles) Roxas: You’re a bunch of spineless Pathetic lots And you haven’t got a clue (Snake meekly peeked his face out of the bucket and smiled nervously too. Then, Sora began training them on catching fish with their hands in the stream) Roxas: Somehow we’ll Make warriors out of you (Grubber tried his turn, but instead of catching a fish, he accidentally dragged Snake under the water by his feet. Realizing his mistake, Grubber nervously dropped Snake’s feet and Snake quickly sat up from the water, gasping for air. Then Billy and Arturo tried dodging little fireballs, but messed up too with Arturo tripping and getting his rear caught on fire by a fireball, but he doused it in the stream) Billy: I’m never gonna catch my breath Arturo: Say goodbye to those Who knew me (Snake then tried to karate chop a stone block, but hurt his hand in the process) Snake: Why wasssss I a fool In ssssschool for cutting gym? (Then, during kickboxing lessons, Ace and Chulalongkorn practiced, but Chulalongkorn kicked Ace back in the gut, knocking him back into a bench where Tuptim and Mushu are seated, waiting to tend to any injuries) Mushu: These guys are scared to death Tuptim: Hope we succeed right through this (After Tuptim dabbed a wet towel on his forehead, Ace went back to practice kickboxing. Then, they tried crossing a bridge made of poles across the fake river, but Billy’s fearful expression made him stop and make him fall into the fake river) Billy: Now I really wish That I knew how to swim (The Gangreen Gang then tried practicing shooting firecrackers from their slingshots, but kept messing up too. Then, Snake fired one firecracker, but it landed near Ace, nearly blowing him up. Then he glared at a nervously smiling Snake) Chorus: Be warriors Sora: We must be swift As a coursing river Chorus: Be warriors Riku: With all the force Of a great typhoon Chorus: Be warriors Roxas: With all the strength Of a raging fire Sora, Riku, and Roxas: Mysterious As the dark side Of the moon (Sora, Riku, and Roxas later watched in disappointment as the Gangreen Gang tried to get to the arrows on the poles again. Later, Sora and his friends were carrying heavy poles over their backs when Sora noticed the Gangreen Gang trying to catch up, but the weight is slowing them down and it made them collapse on the ground in exhaustion) Sora: Time is racing towards us Until the pirates might succeed (Sora and his friends rushed over and not only took the poles off of the Gangreen Gang, but also helped them up in concern) Riku: Heed our every order And you might survive (Later, after the Gangreen Gang took a rest, Sora, Riku, and Roxas came up to them with disappointed looks) Roxas: If you’re unsuited for The rage of war Then pack up Go away You’re through (They start to walk away as the Gangreen Gang looked on in disappointment too, having realized they let them down. Just when they walked away too, they looked up at the arrows on the poles) Roxas: How can we Make warriors out of you? (Getting determined suddenly, they grabbed the weights again and this time, much to Sora and his friends’ surprise and amazement, they fought the heaviness of the weights, slowly got to the top, grabbed their respective arrows, and threw them on the ground. As Sora’s friends cheered upon seeing their victorious arrow obtaining, Sora, Riku, and Roxas smiled on proudly as the Gangreen Gang smiled smugly and gave thumbs up) Chorus: Be warriors Sora: We must be swift As a coursing river Chorus: Be warriors Riku: With all the force Of a great typhoon Chorus: Be warriors Roxas: With all the strength Of a raging fire Sora, Riku, and Roxas: Mysterious As the dark side Of the moon (Then they repeated the same training and this time, the Gangreen Gang did a good job) Chorus: Be warriors Sora: We must be swift As a coursing river Chorus: Be warriors Riku: With all the force Of a great typhoon Chorus: Be warriors Roxas: With all the strength Of a raging fire Sora, Riku, and Roxas: Mysterious As the dark side Of the moon (After finishing off a dummy version of Zurg and Hades, the Gangreen Gang panted in confidence as Sora’s team cheered and applauded) Ace: How was that?! Buttercup: (Smugly) I knew you could do it. Snake: (Chuckling) Sure youssss did, Buttercup. (Ace punches Snake, making him change his answer) Snake: I meansssss me too, Buttercup. (Sora then went up to the Gangreen Gang again) Sora: Well, now that you’re trained, now we can take flying lessons! (The Gangreen Gang got confused) Snake: But how cansssss we fly? And then the rest of the story continues….Category:Fan Fiction